He was my lifebaot
by HenryIsBae301
Summary: join nickolas salamander,tina smitho,kayak vantas,and frisky circle in the andventure of a lifetime
1. Chapter 1

my name is newt scmander, i m a wizzard and i am trying to write a book on all the fantistic beasts in wolrd becuase i hgate to see therm poched so maybe this book will open the poeples eyes. but befor e all that i am on a boat " oh no " i think to myself "i just realised1 i loove tina!" so i hoped off the boat and ran to her "tina, tina! i love you! i cant leave!"  
*gasp* nick you cam back1!1 of coures tina i love you " and then they kisseds  
but just then a gnaint claw brock thogh the roof "!oh no iv never seen that what is it!?" it was an herblogulsmorf and it was hungry. it grabed tina "help me nickolias help" and so nick got out his crossbow and siad "no tina dont worry i got this "! nd he sdhot at th e herborgulshmofs eye it let out a dafaning moan "afshfjhahfal" "you got it!" yelled tina but just then it grew anthoer eye "you'll never daifet me iv got lots of powers! " oh no siad nick what will we do m, i cant b eat it "ahhhhg tina screamed as the hweerblorulsmweof lefte dher to its face "helpo plz anyone! " said nickolsas  
and then dey head a crono trigger niose an then a portal apperd. it was Kayak Vantass and his grolvering companion Versa Circle. kayak was an alian with grey skin and little skickers bar horns he ha d lime blood an d wa sa comunist friksa was also an alian and aldoe she was a higher sociol class then kayak she was his servent becuase he was reaaly powerful but nobody on there home planet but her new it.  
kayak throw his sickel at the heerblogul smorf And it was a one hit kill  
tiba fell into his arms "oh kayak id indeated to you nwao how can i repay you- exsept i cant marry you becoase my haert belongs to nick"  
"DONT SWAET IT" kataks saud ' I HELP PPL WHENDY ARE IN TROBLE " 8ut kaya8k " says vriska "put her down i will m8rry you " NO says kaerkat YOUKNOW AWE CANT "oh k8yak " "im sorry ccircle-san "  
then nick siad we shod got to tina house and get some tea  
so then they went to tinas house but kingy was on the floor crying "oh no quennie wassup" "its jakey hes lost all his memorys  
jakeob was on there cowch passed out "i tryede the wake hie up but theres no hope without his memorys but then kyak sya "OH IS THAT WHAT THIS WERID JAR IS " omg ye ad that itv now jakeob will be ok ' so quinnei put the memoryes but in jakeob and then they made te a  
LOOKS LOIKE ANTHER JOB WELL DONE WE BEST BE OFF CIRCLE "8utv kay8ak i saw a news paper and it s8id there was a GRINNDYWALD on the lose ' "OH WOW THEN WED BETTER SATY HERE AWHILE" nick brethed a sigh of vrelivf

A/N Kayak and visa are my ocs do not steel


	2. ch2 the gang finds a key

Chapter 2: the gang finds a key

Kayak and the peeps were alll sitting down to tea when tina rememberd: she was out of tea. She goes back to tge den "? ? ? ? i just rememberd i need to...get. some bread! From tge store!" "My love ill cime with you" says nick. So they were off and only kayak, frisky, queenzo, and were left in ttge house "well anit tgis just a pickle! my sis's gone 'n left me t' host! Jackeobbbbbbbb dear shall we all play oporation?" Siad kingo "I THINK THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDAE" remarked kayak.  
So knig and jak wnt and got oporation but while they did:  
"Litsen ka8yK i thnk ther8 something f8shy go8g on here" said frsku "WHY DO YOU SYAS THAT VRIKSA-" but before he could kingju ands jake came backon "here we are my dudes opoertion1"OH BOY THAT FLIPPING FANTASTIC" SAys karkat and but friska looked worreid jakeo starsted to open thw box "OWO whats this now?" qeenzey insid ethe oxb there was a mysteros key "OWO whats thi s" the rest of them said psymeltainyosly 'I WONDER WHAT IT GOES TO?'" sid kayak. quni turned it over and there was a label it sasid "i", m for TAHT box " "WHAT COULD THAT MEAN?"?"?" "I know what it is..."  
they all stod in front of tins closit and king opend thw door "sh ethat box up there/" "8ut how will we get it d8n?" "DONT WORRY I GOT THIDS" NA DTHEN KAYKA lifte the box dwon with his psyic telakaneesis powers "oh k8ak your so anmiaisn " "THAT NOTHING OF IT FRISKA I DO THIS AL THE TIME ' " 'well gang, shall we foind out whats sin the here bixo" said king "SOUNGD GOOD" but just then tina and nick came back with a box of tea" whatever you o dont open that box!" yelled tina "now sis dont tell me you got somethin t hide?" asked king as she started to open the box "noooo!1!1!" inside the box were hundreds of pictures of cute boys from magasines with nicks face pothoshoped on "WHAT TEH HEK IS TIS " remarked kayak "om8" siad flicka. tina im ashamed at you "nooooo" yelled tina again she was blushing ***  
nick pov i cant slepp ive ben thingking about tina and how much she likes me and i just wonder... am i doing tge right thing? do i raelly like her or is there someone else? i go into the livinge rom n kaysak is there "YOU CANR SLEPP ETHER HUH," " no " 'WELL DO YOU WANT SOME FISH" ok " i sit down necxt 5to kayak and pick up a fish "i yohght what youndid bacj there was raelly col kayak" "OH THANK YOUN BUT I DOTHSI ALL THE TIM "...

a/n well heres chapter two ive got a fantastic idea for next time so stay tooned!  
*wink wink* or you just might be STRONGARMED * wink wink*


	3. Chapter 3 murder on the hoggworts expres

Chapter 3: murder on tewh hogwarts exspres

ohb oy werew raely going on a tripn? ase d tina? YEP WERE GONNA THAKE THE HOGWARTS EXPSKED TO IRLAND SID Kayak kayak, vriska, nick , amd tina were all stan d ing at the hogwarts express waiting for being abel to got on . but just tyhe n kayak swa ther friend gangly maraca standing at theb gate sa well "om8 g8d g8mzee what 8e you doing he8e" " WeLli JuSt Came To gO tO IrLaNd And SeE SOme heCkIn mEracels ' "WELL THAT S WHAT WERE HERE FOR TO! ISNT THAT FLIP FLACKIN FANTASTIC " so they all got on the train and they saw a ditectiv hwo sid his name was hercul pwaro " good day to you mah naawm is herclis porot " ( what kind of a name is t8t) thoght vrisak * ITS FROM WHAT I BELIV TEH HUAMENS CALL "FRIANCE" * wisperd kayak, reading her mind "oh kay8k youre so c8l " "ITS NOITHNF FROSA I DOD TIH ALL TEH TIM' and so the y were off the train moving at indodpoble speds it was quit hard to stay still but somehow they all fell alpse, kayak and nick in one room and tina and vriska in tthe other ***  
nick woke wiht a start. there was a loud noise like a gunshot WHTA AWS THST Aske kayak 'idk know lest go cheak it out" sso they went outside the bedroom and look at the floor 'omg kayak look; OGM there on the floor was poirot OH NU NICK THID ID AWFLU annownced kayak. nick was in shock and he passed out. OH GOD wh8t is 8p said friska?, coming out of the room "NICK IS DAED AND POROT JUST PASED OUT said karkay . h8ly cow whut do we do kaykat? DONT WORRY I GOT THIDN and so with heid magic poewef kayat work nick up. "kayrat u saved me said nick, he was blushig but no oner notice but kartket DATS OKEI NICK I DO THU ALL THE THIM .

BUT WHT ABOUT POOR PORTO? WHE HAVE TO FIND OUT WHI KILLED HIM. so karkat hen t outsifd to thunk. "waoit ! karat! i tgink i habe an ideas! " said nick. "wait.' den der was tiona she looked veery uodwset. ;; "u alwasy go afetr hom and uo look at him all teh tymw! am startin to think yiu like him more then me!" said tine. "but tina! of corese i love you hes just so cool!" "oh that makes sencde ." said tione. so nick wgwn outside to talk to kartkat "kayaret! iknow who did..." but he lost hid train of thoug. he was caugt up in kratat s buityful buety .

kayat s lonf black hair was blowing in the wind from the fastly mving train. hd shirt was tight ad you could see his hudge abs. he tuered around "OH NICK DID U AWNT SOMETHUNK?" "i think i kewe whi the killer is !" "OG DONT WORRY ABOUT THAT I ALLEREADY KNOW . "o"

kaykatv cklimdbe on top of the train anfd looked down, ther was gamzeetr. "GARMSCWE! YOU KILLE D PORTO DIDNGT YOU!" said kaykrt "WhEt arE yOu tASLiKG aVOYT I diDNt kIll hIm aND i cAn peOnvE iT! " he reache into him backpack. inside was a gopro. kayak gasped. "LETME SEE THAT. OMG THIS HAS EVENRYTHING YOUVE DONE SENCE LAST WEEK! YOUVE BEEN IN YOUR CABUN LITSEBING TO HIT OR MISS THID WHOLR TYME!" "I tOld yOu SO! i DiDnT KiLLE hIm He DeAd FrIm JuT bEInG iN YouR prEaSEncE! NorMal hUmSAS cAnT WIthStARNd youE gLoErYiSGlOREy NEsS!" "OH WOW" saikd karats. "om8 katka8r you s8lvied t8t mystr8yt s8 fast!" said vroskei. OH VROSKA I SDO THIS ALL THE TYME".

a/m 0so that was i lonb chapter huh? omg i had soo mant great idas for this one inhoped u liekd it!21!11! next one comg soon~~~


End file.
